The present invention concerns means to guide the to-and-fro motion of a pair of weft grippers inside the shed of looms with continuous weft feed, of the type comprising two control straps movable on a substantially horizontal plane under to the action of two gearwheels with reciprocating motion, and a plurality of elements to guide the straps, aligned on the sley facing the reed and positioned perpendicularly thereto.
It is known that modern shuttleless looms, of the type specified heretofore, still have to solve the problem of efficiently guiding the weft grippers--so as to guarantee that the reciprocal movements of said grippers, as well as their motion in respect of the sley and of the reed, are correct--and, at the same time, of limiting as far as possible the wear on the grippers, the straps and the other members involved in their motion, and the stresses on the warp yarns through which weft picking is carried out.
This problem has also been faced by the Applicant who has supplied, at successive intervals, some solutions thereof, among which the solution of the two European Pat. Nos. 131376 and 20427 and European application No. 87118502, can be mentioned.